Christmas Wishes
by Nayru25
Summary: NamiZeku - OS - Il a juste voulu la voir.Il a juste espéré que ça se reproduise.Alors il ne peut pas la blâmer pour ce qu’elle est entrain de faire, la main tendrement posée contre sa joue.


**_Un petit OS de Noël en cadeau à tout mes lecteurs, et pour vous remercier d'avoir acceuilis mes NamiZeku avec autant d'enthousiasme._**

**_Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël et une heureuse année 2009!!  
_**

* * *

**Christmas Wishes**

Il neige dehors. C'est normal à cette période de l'année, bien sur.

Tout est normal.  
Parfaitement normal.

Son front collé contre la vitre, il observe la neige tomber sur les pavés noir de la rue, à travers la buée produite par son souffle.

Il ferme un instant les yeux et essaie de calmer les idées vagabondant dans sa tête.  
Mais derrière ses paupières closes, il la voit encore plus clairement.

Son sourire,  
Sa main blanche qui se dirige vers lui, qui caresse sa joue.

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux sous cette vision.

Non, ce n'est pas normal  
Depuis qu'elle est là…

Il s'adosse à l'appuie de fenêtre et masse sa tempe douloureuse, désireux de remettre ses idées en place une fois pour toute.

C'est une manipulatrice, il ne doit pas s'approcher d'elle.  
Elle est dangereuse.

_Elle a juste besoin d'amour_

Il frappe le mur adjacent dans un excès de rage.  
Pourquoi un simple geste d'elle le rend t'il aussi nerveux ?

Elle l'a à peine touché, et pourtant tout son être s'en ressent.  
Tout son corps en tremble.  
Son esprit d'analyse s'effrite.

Il ressent des choses qu'il ne devrait pas.

Il ne faut plus qu'elle le touche.  
Plus jamais.

Elle risquerait de devenir comme lui…  
Elle ne doit pas.

Il reste quelque chose à sauver chez elle.  
Quelque chose qu'elle ne doit pas perdre.

Sa vue se brouille quand il pense à elle.

Il se laisse doucement glisser le long du mur blanc et enfuit sa tête dans ses bras.

Il n'y a pas une once de ténèbre en elle.  
Il le sent, il le sait.

C'est un ange… Elle ne devrait pas être ici.

Il faut qu'elle parte.

Vite.

Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Il a juste voulu aller la prévenir.  
Cela fait tellement de fois qu'il se répète cette phrase qu'elle arrive presque à le convaincre.

Mais la vérité lui revint malgré tout comme une gifle dans la figure.

Il a juste voulu la voir.  
Il a juste espéré que ça se reproduise.  
Encore, et encore…

Alors il ne peut pas la blâmer pour ce qu'elle est entrain de faire, la main tendrement posée contre sa joue.

* * *

Quand elle le touche, il arrête de respirer.

C'est trop d'un coup.  
C'est trop…

Ses cheveux qui frôle son visage,  
Son souffle qui caresse ses lèvres.

- Ne reste pas ici… Pars

Elle le fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, sans comprendre un mot de ce qu'il raconte.

- Pars… s'il te plait.

Il passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Il sera sûrement puni pour ça, la sentence sera terrible.  
Cet ange n'était sûrement pas là pour lui.

Pourtant c'est bien dans ses bras que Namine se trouve.

- Laisse moi rester encore un peu… J'ai juste besoin…

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse aller sa tête contre son torse.  
Sa respiration est calme, détendue, alors que celle de Zexion est saccadée, confuse.

Peut-être qu'il a plus besoin d'elle que ce qu'il ne croit.  
Peut-être qu'il pourrait supporter cette vie si elle était à ses cotés.  
Peut-être qu'il aurait moins froid dans ce grand manoir si elle continuait de se serrer contre lui de cette manière.

Il l'enlace de ses bras.

C'est trop tard maintenant.  
Il est déjà dépendant d'elle.

Elle ne peut plus partir sans causer de dommages.  
Il devrait la détester pour ça.

Il devrait… si seulement il en était capable.

Mais pour voir un sourire naître sur ses magnifiques lèvres, il serait capable de tout.  
De tuer.  
De mourir.  
De mentir.

Si elle pouvait rester à jamais dans ses bras, le tirer avec elle dans la lumière.  
Ne jamais retourner du paradis d'où elle vient.

Mais elle partira un jour.  
Les types comme lui ne méritent pas autant d'affection.

Même un soir de noël, ses lèvres contre les siennes qui lui murmurent des promesses éternelles, n'arrivent pas à lui faire oublier cette pensée.

_- Fais un vœu Zexion…_

_- Reste... Ne pars jamais… jamais… J'ai besoin de toi._

_~Joyeux noël ~_


End file.
